Of Warrior Heritage
by QueenMuna
Summary: [Alternate Universe] It's been a year since they fought Raditz and now they have just beaten Vegeta and Nappa. Something is off on Earth though. What is this strange power level? It's small, but there's no way it belongs to any human. [Re-writing as I didn't like my original]


_**Due to a rather sensitive topic I ask that you do not read this if you are at risk of an "episode" (not sure what else to call it, I apologize) or if you're going to give me back lash about the topic I am referring to. I'm not writing about this subject lightly, I understand far too well how serious it is. So please keep comments to the story and not about THAT subject. It is not a light topic and not one I'm fond of, but it is my oc's background.**_

* * *

Chi-Chi was cleaning around the house when she heard a knock on the door. "Gohan can you get that?" A couple moments passed before she heard the knocking again. "Oh for crying out loud..." She looked out the window to see Gohan and Goten practicing outside. "Coming!" She put her dishes down and wiped her hands off before opening the door. "Hi I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" She opened the door to a strange woman in a cloak.

The woman had a shawl over her though it wasn't even cold out. "Does Goku live here?" She was quiet and seemed a bit off.

Chi-Chi looked her over, growing slightly tense. "Yes. If you just wait a bit my husband will be home so-" It took her a moment to realize what had just happened. She looked down at her stomach. A bandaged arm was reached out, holding tightly onto the knife that was now inside her. "GOHAN! GOTEN!" Chi-Chi screamed as she stumbled backwards, the knife coming clean out of her.

The boys looked back and could sense their mother fading out. "MOM!" They cried out as they rushed over to see the woman standing there over their mother who was bleeding out. Gohan disarmed her and held her tightly so she wouldn't escape. Goten grabbed their mother and took her as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

* * *

An hour after Chi-Chi's attack everyone was in the hospital. Goku was the last to show up, rushing past everyone and into her room. She was resting and still in critical condition. When he entered she awoke and tried to greet him.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku rushed to her side. She had lost a lot of blood and was very pale. He took the medical equipment off of her against the doctors' wishes. "Here, you're going to be okay." He tried to feed her a senzu bean, but she was to weak to chew it. "Come on Chi-Chi." Chewing up the senzu bean he kissed her, allowing her to just barely swallow it.

Chi-Chi laid their still for a moment. After a little bit of time passed the bean worked. She coughed a bit, but was fine soon after. "Goku!" She cried happily hugging him. "Where are the boys? Are they okay?" As she had asked that Goten came running in with Gohan.

Everyone was glad to see she was okay, but Goku couldn't rejoice for long. "What happened?" He had a stern look on his face, one which he rarely showed.

Gohan stepped away from his mother and looked back to his dad with the same expression. "We can't do anything. It was a human woman. She's similar to Mom and Bulma in power level though." Gohan looked to his mother who was hugging Goten. "She stabbed her because she is your wife. I took her to the police station. They are holding her there now. She wants to see you, but I don't know."

Goku put a hand on his older son's shoulder. "You and Goten bring your mother home. I'm going to pay our 'friend' a visit." Goku wasn't too thrilled, but understood he couldn't just defeat an earthling like he would any other enemy who threatened his family and home.

* * *

In the police station the woman sat in a cell. Her weapons all taken from her. When a tall shadow cast itself upon her cell wall she sprung up. She looked from behind steal bars at the man before her. "You!" She spat as she glared daggers at him. "Die!" She lunged at him only for him to step back and glare back at her.

"Who are you?" Goku stared down at the petite woman. She didn't seem very threatening, but looked like an injured animal that had been cornered. "Why did you attack my wife?" Each question seemed to be pointless as she just stared at him with bitterness. "Fine. Enjoy your time in your cell."

"ALL OF YOU SAIYANS ARE THE SAME!" She screamed at him from in her cell as he walked away. "YOU ARE MONSTERS!" She began to cry as she fell to her knees. When she saw that he was in front of her again she let herself go limp, being held up by the bars against her forehead. "About twelve years ago is when I first encountered your kind. He was a beast. He threatened my family. Said he was looking for his brother. He used our home to do as he like. My family did as he said... Everything he wanted they gave to him... Even me..." She cried and looked up at him. "He killed my family when he was done and didn't care! He just laughed!"

Goku was stunned. When he came here he wasn't sure what he was going to, but he knew he wasn't going to pity the woman who nearly killed his wife. At least, he hadn't planned on pitying her. "I didn't know he did that to you. That saiyan... Raditz..." Goku noticed the bandages on her arms. "He was my brother, but I barely knew him. We grew up differently. That day he did that to you and your family is the same day he had taken my son. He's gone now. My friend and I killed him."

The woman bit down on her bottom lip. "What about the other two?! They killed so many innocent people!" She averted her eyes to the floor.

"The savage one, Nappa, is long gone. He's not a threat anymore. Vegeta is still alive, but he has changed. He's a good guy now. He's married to Bulma and has a young son." He looked away for a moment before crouching down to her level. "I understand that you hated them, but if that's really how you felt then you should have came at me or Vegeta, not my family." His voice was stern, but less harsh than when he first arrived.

"You don't understand!" She snapped back at him, making him pull back a bit. "I had that monster's demon spawn! I hated it! It wasn't normal! They took it away from me and said I was the crazy one! You're kind have made my life hell!" She screamed and shook the bars till a guard asked him to leave.

Goku left the prison in shock. "Demon spawn." He thought about what she had said before leaving back to his family.

* * *

 ** _I know its dark. I'm trying not to actually say what happened... But I think you guys get the point. Hopefully no one underage or who has gone through this as well read this. I know for some it isn't easy to read and that's just for those who haven't experienced it. For those who have it depends on the person. I apologize if it upset you, but this is part of the story and it will not be referred to again. Please believe me when I say I DO UNDERSTAND. Thank you for reading, I hope that after this chapter you may enjoy reading the rest._**


End file.
